Mortífagos 90210
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: El joven Voldemort, perdón, el joven-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lleva a sus mortífagos a una excursión. Los objetivos: que Nagini conozca la playa Californiana, hacerles la Marca Tenebrosa a Lucius, Snape y Bellatrix, y ligar ¿lo conseguirá?


**Personajes:** Todos los personajes que fueron, serán y/o participarán como mortífagos intentan aparecer en el fanfic ¿por qué es esto? ¡Porque ninguno quería perderse el viajecito!

**Resumen:** El joven Voldemort, perdón, el _joven-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, aún con cabello y nariz, lleva a sus proyectos de mortífagos a una excursión educativa en California. Los objetivos: que Nagini conozca la playa Californiana, hacerles la Marca Tenebrosa a Lucius, Snape y Bellatrix, y (como siempre que se presenta la oportunidad) ligar. ¿Lo conseguirá?

**Disclaimer:** Voldy and company son de J.K. La trama de la historia responde al pedido que hizo Eugeart para el AI de La Torre. El crack es de quien lo quiera y los errores y los malos chistes son sólo míos, esos no los comparto.

**Advertencia:** Me paso el canon, las edades, las líneas temporales, las personalidades de los mortífagos, la cordura de los mismos y cualquier posibilidad de razonamiento lógico por el arco del triunfo, así que dense por advertidos que esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Esto es crack, damas y caballeros. Si no están retorciéndose ya de indignación, pasen y lean.

**Dedicatoria: **Eugeart, mi AI de la torre :D

**Nota de autora:** Este fic está excelente, su disfrute es comparable a besar con lengua a Hagrid.

**Beta**: Selene2000. Gracias por aguantarme y por tan excelente beteo. Si tuviera un Hufflepuff preferido, serías sin duda vos.

* * *

• Mortífagos 90210 •

* * *

**1**

Punta afilada cual navaja de acero, elevándose para tomar fuerza y clavarse perforando, lacerando hasta las entrañas mismas de la tierra. Las manos de Lucius sostienen el artefacto similar a una lanza, cerrándose con fuerza sobre la cilíndrica superficie.

—Este sí es el final. Di tus últimas palabras —Con una sonrisa bastante sádica y enferma en su hermoso rostro, Lucius arremete repetidas veces con el punzante instrumento sin obtener el efecto deseado. Arena salpica por todas partes y el pie de la _maldita_ sombrilla muggle no se clava más. Desesperado, Lucius no deja de dar estocadas con el tubo de metal—. ¡Clávate, clávate, clávate! ¡Listo! —Exclama, alejándose para observar su maravillosa obra—. Perfecto, firme como el coloso de Rodas.

Lucius, quitándose con elegancia un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro, observa como la sombrillita está clavada apenas a dos centímetros de la superficie y se inclina peligrosamente a la derecha _«Maldita tecnología muggle…»_

Parado detrás de Malfoy, Severus Snape sostiene la otra pieza de la sombrilla verde con rallas blancas y su larga túnica negra desentona completamente con aquella colorida playa muggle atrayendo muchas miradas:

—Si eso está firme como el coloso de Rodas —dice Snape con sorna—, se entiende porqué de las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo sólo quedan las Pirámides de Giza…

—Siéntete invitado formalmente a hacerlo mejor con tus propias manos sin utilizar magia, Severus.

Severus evita sonreírle a Lucius con burla, tiene una reputación que mantener, y simplemente pone la parte que falta de la sombrilla mientras Malfoy no deja de quejarse: Que_ "el sol es malo para el cabello", _que_ "esto es una playa muggle, por Merlín santo" _y sobre todo_ "¿dónde se llevó Bellatrix el protector solar?" _

Cinco días atrás, si alguien le hubiera dicho a Lucius que el ritual para obtener la Marca Tenebrosa y finalmente servir al Señor Oscuro incluía beber sangre de basilisco con cereales, sacrificar un muggle con una hoja de afeitar desafilada y participar en una orgía sadomasoquista, él le hubiera creído, esperando con ansias el día de su iniciación. Ahora, sabiendo que el ritual es más parecido a una versión bizarra de _Scary Movie_ que a _Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado, _se está replanteando seriamente el qué está haciendo allí, y aún más importante: _¡¿por qué la maldita sombrilla muggle se inclina más hacia la derecha?!_

—Llevo cuarenta minutos clavando la sombrilla… —susurra, luciendo bastante abatido y con razón. Es un mago que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad hace cosa de un año, ¡una maldita sombrilla no debería resistírsele!—¿Cuarenta minutos con la sombrilla…?

—Sí —asiente Severus.

—Y se está cayendo…

—Mírale el lado positivo, será exactamente como El Coloso de Rodas, sólo que caerá sin necesidad de terremoto alguno.

Ante los ojos de ambos magos, una pequeña brisa hace que la sombrilla caiga. Lucius grita y convierte sus ganas de llorar en furia en su estado más puro:

—¡Grrr! ¡No dejaré que me gane un maldito artefacto muggle! —dice, buscando su varita entre las toallas que ha dejado a un lado para poder clavar la sombrilla—. ¡Prepárate, desgraciada! Te enseñaré quién es Lucius Malfoy ¡Esto es la guerra, _Cruc-!_

—¡Lucius, tranquilo! —exclama Severus, intentando quitarle a Lucius la varita de las manos, mientras éste sigue cegado por la furia_: "¡Déjame, Severus, debo darle una lección a este artefacto del demonio!"_. Forcejean y Lucius se aleja cuando Snape le quita la varita.

—Compórtate —dice Snape y Lucius se acomoda el largo cabello rubio con elegancia, mirando a la sombrilla con rencor, pero tratando de hacerse el desentendido—, recuerda que estamos en una playa muggle y no podemos hacer magia.

Lucius intenta calmarse.

Sopla algo de viento y la sombrilla se mueve como retorciéndose, Lucius no puede calmarse, grita un: _"¡Mírala, Severus! ¡Se está burlando de mí!"_, pero justo cuando intenta recuperar su varita de manos de Severus para volver a maldecir a la sombrilla, unas chicas muggles en bikini pasan mirándolos de forma muy extrañada.

La chica de cabello castaño le susurra algo a la rubia y las dos tratan de caminar por la playa lo más lejos de esos dos tipos raros.

Severus le da un codazo a Lucius, murmurándole al oído:

—Actúa con normalidad —dice Severus y fuerza una sonrisa. Lucius saluda a las _malditas muggles del demonio_ con una sonrisa increíblemente forzada y Snape esconde la varita mágica detrás de su espalda mientras las chicas pasan.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí… —pregunta Lucius.

Severus se acomoda mejor la túnica negra, cerrando perfectamente el cuello para que le dé la menor cantidad de luz solar posible y, mientras sacude arena de las mangas de su ropa comienza a repetir el discurso que ya ha dado como cinco veces:

—Porque el Señor Tenebroso decidió que antes de brindarnos el honor de recibir la marca, quería probarnos en diferentes situaciones de riesgo…

—¡Pe-pero yo odio a los muggles! —interrumpe Lucius obteniendo un suspiro de parte de su amigo y ex compañero de colegio.

—Lo sé, Lucius, lo sé —dice Severus, viendo a Lucius comportarse como si fuera un niño de cuatro años—. El Señor Tenebroso también odia a los muggles y yo también, todos odiamos a los muggles.

—Es q-que so-son sucios, Severus —lloriquea el rubio, mirando con asco la playa llena de gente—. Los muggles son sucios, seguro que trasmiten enfermedades y todo.

Snape suspira, debatiéndose entre comenzar a reírse de Lucius hasta quedarse sin aire, o actuar compresivamente. Como reírse hasta morir no va bien con la imagen de bastardo insensible que viste de negro que quiere crearse para el futuro (y tampoco palmearle la cabeza a Lucius, diciéndole que no hay muggles malos bajo su cama), se termina decidiendo por fingir que no acaba de ver a un mago adulto de dieciocho años lloriquear por estar rodeado de muggles en trajes de baño.

—Son situaciones de riesgo. Ya lo hablamos… —El rubio pone una carita muy similar a la del gatito de _Shrek _y Severus simplemente lo mira, ya inmune a esas caritas con las cuales Malfoy conseguía lo que quería en la época de escuela—. El Lord quiere probarnos, Lucius ¿Creíste que sería simple? No respondas.

Lucius se queda con las palabras en la punta de la lengua e infla las mejillas, enfadado.

—Lucius… —continúa Severus, censurándolo por el comportamiento tan infantil—. ¿Estás cuestionando las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso?

—Es que… es que… ¡UN FIN DE SEMANA COMPLETO EN UNA PLAYA MUGGLE ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO, SEVERUS! —grita consiguiendo que todos lo observen.

Severus se cruza de brazos, con su túnica negra y esa seriedad que lo caracteriza impone respeto, aunque lo desfavorece bastante el sol de California, la mancha de protector solar sobre la nariz y la gente en bañadores que los rodea.

—Lucius, ¿estás cuestionando al Señor Tenebroso? —pregunta y no necesita levantar la voz para hacer que Lucius baje la vista, apenado por su comportamiento.

—No es eso… —murmura el rubio, haciendo dibujos en la arena con la punta de su zapatilla.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Snape.

—Es sólo que…

—Lucius, no murmures. No me gusta que murmures —Lucius refunfuña y murmura algo que suena como: _"Sí, mami"_ que, por suerte, Severus no llega a entender—. Lucius, no te entiendo. Háblame claro.

—Nada, nada.

—En fin… —suspira Snape, sabiendo que tratar con Lucius es como tratar con un niño caprichoso de cabello rubio—. Ah, sí, como decía… estamos aquí por orden de nuestro Señor y no podemos defraudarlo ¿no? —Lucius hace como si no lo estuviera escuchando—. ¿NO? —repite Severus y esta vez el rubio asiente de muy mala gana, obteniendo una mirada condescendiente—. Así me gusta, ahora levanta esa sombrilla del suelo y clávala.

Severus observa como Lucius vuelve a intentar clavar la sombrilla y se queda callado, sabiendo que en el lugar donde están no hay sombrillas alrededor… lo cual solo puede significar que es una zona con piedras debajo de la arena. Pero _shhh_, que cuando Lucius sigue peleando con la sombrilla, hay que guardar silencioso respeto.

**2**

—¡Vacaciones de veranoooooooooo! —grita Rabastan corriendo hacia la playa con una tabla de surf en las manos con un estampado de un tiburón. Lleva unos shorts de baño bastante vistosos y manchas de protector solar resistente al agua en las mejillas. Detrás de él, va Regulus llevando también su tabla de surf con dibujos de flores (*cof cof* niño gay) y un chaleco salvavidas de color naranja brillante (un buen Slytherin jamás usa nada amarillo)

—¡El último en llegar al agua es un huevo de fénix podrido! —grita Regulus siguiendo a Rabastan hasta el agua, pero apenas toca el agua con la punta de los pies sale corriendo hacia la playa.

—¡Regulus! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —pregunta el menor de los Lestrange, metido en el agua hasta más allá de la cintura.

—¡Acabo de recordar una clase de cuidado de criaturas! —le responde Regulus a gritos, desde una distancia mayor a diez metros, siendo escuchado por los muggles que están tirados tomando sol.

—¿Y qué con eso? —pregunta de regreso Rabastan, imaginando para dónde van los tiros.

—¿Y si el agua está llena de selkies?—pregunta Regulus, ligeramente pálido por la idea de verse rodeado por gente del agua.

Rabastan mira a su amigo casi con la misma cara con la cual lo miran los muggles: como si fuera un bicho raro salido de algún psiquiátrico.

—Si aparecen los selkies, sólo tienes que decirles que no te tiren de los pies y ya ¡ven al agua, Regulus! Está perfecta…

Regulus parece dudar por un segundo, pero luego recuerda algo trascendental.

—¡No puedo hacer eso, yo no hablo _sireno_! —grita el menor de los Black haciendo que Rabastan se golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano murmurando un _"Merlín me libre y me guarde"_—. ¡Si les grito algo no me van a entender, Rabastan!

**3**

—¿Por qué trajiste a _"los niños"_? —pregunta Severus a Bellatrix, refiriéndose a Regulus y a Rabastan que son un par de años menores que ellos.

A unos metros de distancia, Lucius maldice en voz alta a "la madre de la sombrilla y a toda su descendencia" y sigue intentando clavarla sin ninguna clase de éxito. Los muggles que antes estaban alrededor se han ido alejando cada vez más.

Bella está tirada al sol sobre una toalla, lleva unas gafas de sol y no se levanta para ver a Severus al responderle.

—Porque Rodolphus dijo que no podía dejar solo a Rabastan en Gran Bretaña… que se sentiría "solo".

—Mm… —Severus mira como Rabastan sigue con la estúpida conversación con el menor de los Black, que sigue sin querer entrar al agua—. Entiendo que Rodolphus trajera al enano de Rabastan, pero ¿por qué trajeron también al Pitufo miedoso? —pregunta, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a donde está Regulus en la playa, con su bañador azul marino y su chaleco salvavidas naranja.

Bellatrix se encoje de hombros.

—No sé, supongo que Regulus tuvo miedo de quedarse solito y sin su mejor "amiguito" en casa.

—Creí escuchar que Regulus también planea unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso —comenta Severus y su mirada se encuentra por un segundo con la de Bella, que lo observa por encima de las gafas de sol.

Enseguida Bellatrix estalla en carcajadas.

—¿Te imaginas la escena? —pregunta Bella—. _"Disculpe, mi Lord, pero ¿el hacerme la marca… duele?" _—bromea Bellatrix imitando la voz de su primito, haciendo voz de nene asustado—. _"¿No podría tomarme una poción para el dolor antes de que me marque?"_.

—"_Dolerá sólo un segundo, aguante, mi futuro mortífago" —_continúa Snape, tomando el papel del Señor Tenebroso en la improvisada obra.

—"_Ay, no, no, no… duele, duele demasiado" —_dice Bellatrix retorciéndose de la risa, al imaginar a Regulus quejándose cuando el Lord siquiera apoye la punta de su varita sobre su antebrazo.

—"_Pero si todavía no he comenzado a marcarlo, señor Black" —_continua Snape, tratando de imitar la voz del Señor Tenebroso y contener la risa.

Bellatrix se retuerce de la risa, continuando con su imitación de Regulus entre risotadas, casi sin aire:

—"_¡Es que es demasiado! Ay, ay… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

Lucius escucha el último grito de Bellatrix y ve cómo es que se deja caer sobre la toalla, sonriéndole a Severus. El rubio refunfuña y sigue intentando clavar la sombrilla.

—Maldito Severus, la hizo tener orgasmo sólo con la mirada —murmura, descargando su furia con el palo de la sombrilla, retorciéndolo sobre la arena para ver si consigue clavarlo—. Ya le enseñaré yo a ella lo que es un hombre de verdad…

**4**

—Oh no, nena, tus ojos acaban de robarme un pedazo de alma —teatraliza Voldemort a una chica castaña de la playa—. ¿No quieres ir a tomar algo, horcruxito mío?

La muggle llamada Brenda no mira a Voldemort a los ojos, su mirada está fija en la serpiente de dos metros que ese hombre extraño lleva sobre el cuello.

—¿_horcu_-qué?

Nagini pone los ojos en blanco detrás de las lentes para sol que lleva y se pregunta cuándo su amo seguirá tan necesitado de atención femenina que, luego de ser rechazado por todas las brujas y muggles del viejo continente, termine llevando a sus mortífagos a California con la intención de conseguir "algo": lo que sea, bruja sangre pura, muggle, mestiza. El Señor Tenebroso sólo quiere unos brazos femeninos que lo abracen en la noche y un pecho que utilizar de almohada, algo que Nagini sabe, nunca podrá darle.

—¡Horcruxito mío! —repite Voldemort y Nagini se cubre el rostro con la punta de la cola, siente tanta vergüenza ajena—. Un pedazo de mi alma es tuyo, viviremos felices para siempre.

Brenda da tres pasos hacia atrás, francamente asustada y horrorizada de que ese loco siquiera se le acerque.

—Aléjese… —dice la chica cuando el Lord quiere compensar la distancia—¡Brandon, al fin, ayúdame!—, justo en ese momento llega el hermano de la muggle y Voldemort sabe que acaban de arruinarle el ligue.

_Maldición._

**5**

—¿Pero ninguno de ustedes pensó que puede haber un grindylow hambriento en el agua? —pregunta Regulus, siendo arrastrado hacia el agua por Rabastan y una horda de muggles cansados de escuchar todas sus absurdas excusas para no entrar—. ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! ¡No quiero ir al agua, seguro que hay un grindylow ahí esperando para comerme! ¡Mamiiiiiii!

Regulus iba dejando rastros de sus dedos en la arena, de tanto rasguñar para no ser arrastrado.

—Reg, ¡los grindylow sólo habitan en lagos del Reino Unido e Irlanda! —intenta razonar Rabastan, tirando de los pies de Regulus con la ayuda de un par de muggles, tratando de llevarlo al agua—. ¡Esto es California, aquí no hay!

Regulus llorisquea, peleando para no ser llevado al agua.

—¡Si nosotros pudimos venir hasta acá, también puede venir un grindylow, Raby!

Entre cinco muggles (y Rabastan) logran levantar al menor de los Black que no deja de patalear, gritando: _"¡Es que ustedes no entienden, malditos muggles! ¡La carne Black es demasiado sabrosa para los animales marinos!"_ y levantándolo entre todos, lo llevan hasta el agua.

—¡No, no! —grita Regulus, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos cuando lo dejan caer—. ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Me ahogo! —Regulus patalea, intentando nadar, pero el agua salada se le mete en la boca y siente su sabor intensamente. Quiere llorar, no es justo que muera de aquella forma, en un país lejano y siendo arrojado al mar por muggles y su mejor amigo. Hace nota mental de transformarse en un fantasma para atormentar a Rabastan hasta el final de los días del menor de los Lestrange.

—¿Y? —Regulus escucha la voz de Rabastan preguntarle desde _el lejano más allá_, susurrando justo sobre su oído—, ¿te ha comido un grindylow, Reggie?

Regulus apoya las manos y nota que puede tocar el fondo del mar con las manos… o más bien, el fondo de la orilla, porque lo han tirado apenas donde las primeras olitas del mar lamen la playa. Todavía shockeado por seguir con vida, se sienta lentamente, el agua está tan baja donde se encuentra, que aún sentado de piernas cruzadas el agua no llega a cubrirle las piernas…

Suspira y siente que el corazón vuelve a latirle.

—Suerte que me puse el salvavidas, sino me hubiera ahogado —comenta y Rabastan vuelve a golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, increíble que Regulus (con todos sus miedos) sea el buscador de Slytherin. Bueno, quizás por eso se entiende que Gryffindor haya ganado el campeonato hace pocas semanas.

**6**

—¡Bellatrix, lánzame el protector solar! —grita Peter y Bellatrix, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, obedece, tirándole el protector a la cabeza de una forma que haría que el mejor lanzador de los Yankees de New York muriese de envidia. El sombrero de paja de Peter vuela por los aires y éste sale a perseguirlo.

Lucius, que está exhausto, de pie y colgado del palo de la sombrilla que aún no logra clavar, pregunta a Bellatrix:

—¿Qué hace Pettigrew aquí?

—Quién sabe… —comenta Bella, girándose para que el sol le dé en la espalda.

Lucius se sienta junto a Bellatrix luciendo bastante pensativo.

—Qué extraño —comenta después de unos momentos de silencio—. Normalmente en mis sueños quien está desnuda eres tú y no tu marido.

—Así es de inexplicable el subconsciente… —responde Bella sin realmente prestar atención a las palabras de Lucius. Se acomoda el cabello y se sube las gafas de sol por el puente de la nariz, recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados mientras espera obtener un buen bronceado, pero hay algo extraño en lo dicho por Lucius—. Espera… ¡¿Rodolphus desnudo?! —grita, girándose bruscamente, para descubrir a su marido caminando hacia donde está ella con Lucius—. Oh santo Merlín…

Las reacciones de los muggles eran de lo más variadas: algunas se alejaban escandalizadas, otras miraban y silbaban, la mayoría de los hombres ni prestaban atención. Rodolphus venía completamente rojo de enfado y vergüenza, mostrando más que el David de Miguel Ángel.

—¡Rodolphus! —grita Bella poniéndose de pie, y quitándose las gafas—. ¿Qué diablos haces… a-a-a-así?

—Quizás pensó que esto era una playa nudista —tercia Lucius, que prácticamente tiene que morderse la lengua para no reírse y arruinar su postura de mago serio.

—¿Qué hago? —repite Rodolphus, gritando—. ¿QUE QUÉ HAGO? ¡ME PASEO DESNUDO, ESO HAGO, BELLATRIX!

—¡ESO PUEDO VERLO! —responde Bellatrix, también levantando la voz—. De hecho, ¡PUEDEN VERLO TODOS LOS MALDITOS MUGGLES EN QUINCE KILÓMETROS A LA REDONDA, RODOLPHUS!

—Yo diría en quince centímetros a la redonda —interrumpe Malfoy—. No exageres los atributos de tu marido.

Ante la mirada asesina recibida, Lucius da un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando a la _feliz parejita_ charlar en paz. _"Ups, olvidé que todavía no termino con la sombrilla", _ dice como excusa, escapando por la tangente.

Rodolphus maldice, insulta y blasfemia mientras toma la toalla que Bellatrix ha dejado en el suelo y se la ata alrededor de la cintura, sentándose bruscamente luego en la arena.

—Quiero comenzar a matar muggles, es absurdo estar aquí.

—¿Una muggle se llevó tu traje de baño? —pregunta Bellatrix, de cuclillas cerca de su marido.

—No, Regulus.

—¿Regulus te quitó el traje de baño? —repitió impresionada la mujer.

—Sí, pasé por donde estaba con Rabastan y para que no lo obligaran a regresar al agua se agarró de mi bañador y…

Bellatrix se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar su risa mientras completaba la frase de Rodolphus:

—¿Se agarró y no se soltó?

Rodolphus gruñe algo inteligible, maldiciendo a Regulus y a los Black que siempre terminaban burlándose de él, especialmente su recientemente estrenada esposa.

—Ohhh, vamos, Rody, no te enojes conmigo —Bella se le acerca, pasando una mano por su brazo de forma mimosa, queriendo más que nada molestar.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando nos rodean muggles —comenta Rodolphus, alejando la mano de Bella.

—Son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

—Órdenes absurdas —agrega Lestrange y Bella se pone inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—Las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso nunca son absurdas.

De fondo se comienzan a escuchar los gritos de Lucius, prácticamente tan constantes como el sonido del mar, amenazando a la sombrilla con hacerle cosas que recordarían hasta sus hijos. Nadie se anima a preguntar qué cosas planea hacerle Lucius a la sombrilla, nadie quiere saberlo.

—Es absurdo el que nos haga venir a una playa —dice Rodolphus, levantando una mano para evitar que Bellatrix lo interrumpa—. Que nos haga venir a una playa _muggle_ antes de hacernos la marca para, y cito: _"Que puedan aprovechar el que no tengan que llevar camisa de manga larga" _

—El Lord únicamente es considerado —contraataca Bella, incapaz de cuestionar cualquier orden de su señor—. Deberías ser más agradecido, Rodolphus. Esta es una oportunidad única para observar al enemigo.

—¿Observar al enemigo? —repite, completamente impresionado por la actitud que mantiene su esposa… _¡están rodeados de peligrosos muggles en traje de baño, por Merlín santo!_—. Bella ¿qué te ocurre que estás tan calmada? Y respóndeme con la verdad.

Bella hace un movimiento con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto y murmura algo inteligible que mezcla las frases _"Nada, cariño"_ y después agrega _"Sólo probé algo llamado Valium"_.

**7**

Agua a la derecha, agua a la izquierda, mar delante y detrás, Regulus intenta respirar, contar hasta diez y calmarse. No se encuentra en peligro por estar flotando en medio del inmenso océano, únicamente abrazado a su tabla de surf y con su chaleco salvavidas, no está en peligro mortal sin importar cuantos animales hambrientos naden bajo sus pies. Rabastan le ha dicho que no hay peligro—gritado, para más especificación—y él va a hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles por creerle. Es más…aquel lugar no sólo no es peligroso, sino que resulta bastante agradable: agradable estar flotando sin preocupaciones (excepto la posibilidad del ataque de un grindylow hambriento), dejándose llevar por las olas y observando cómo en la distancia los demás surfistas las remontan. No está mal, y si el mar se lo lleva muy adentro, siempre puede aparecerse en la playa sin problemas. Que le den a los muggles, seguridad primero.

—No sé por qué tenía miedo de entrar al agua —susurra Regulus, pataleando un poco. No hay personas cerca, es agradable.

Regulus cierra los ojos suspirando tranquilamente, el sol se siente bien sobre la piel mojada.

—¡¿Qu-qué fue eso?! —grita Regulus cuando "algo" lo sobresalta. "Algo" que se siente como "algo" nadando debajo de él, "algo" que acaba de rozarle un pie—¿Un grindylow? —pregunta tratando de mirar y descubrir qué está nadando debajo de él—. ¿Un selkies? —Regulus comienza a asustarse, más bien a desesperarse.

Una figura negra nada bajo la superficie. Bien, ya es momento de entrar en pánico, especialmente cuando la silueta gira en redondo y vuelve a acercarse, y una aleta sobresale por sobre el agua.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —grita el menor de los Black e intenta nadar hacia la orilla. La aleta del tiburón lo sigue pisándole los talones, la tabla de surf queda olvidada, el chaleco también, sólo importa nadar y alejarse.

Cuando ya parece ser que nadar no será suficiente, Regulus directamente se aparece en la orilla, está en otro país, que el puto Ministerio vaya después a reclamarle por hacerlo sin tener todavía la licencia.

La aleta del tiburón deja de moverse, y de debajo del agua, sale una figura vestida de negro con forma de persona, que lleva una especie de mascara de oxigeno.

—Jajajaja —se burla el mago que le ha jugado una broma, quitándose la máscara. Una aleta de tiburón falsa adorna su espalda y no puede dejar de matarse de la risa a costa de los miedos de Regulus.

**8**

Lucius toma la sombrilla e intenta clavarla en el suelo, como es de esperarse: la sombrilla no se clava. Y Lucius ya ha escavado tanto en la arena, que se encuentra en una especie de pozo a dos metros de profundidad.

—¡Malfoy! —grita Peter, desde la orilla del pozo donde Lucius se encuentra clavando la sombrilla.

—¡Ahhh, maldita sombrilla! ¡Horrible y horrenda, sombrilla del demonio, no me vencerás!

Peter observa a Lucius continuar con lo que hace como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Pettigrew toma aire y vuelve a llamar, gritando aún más fuerte: "¡MALFOY!"

—¡¿Qué quieres, Pettigrew?! —contesta Lucius, levantando la vista—. ¡¿Es que no ves que estoy ocupado con cosas importantes?!

—¡Bellatrix me mandó preguntarte si querías algo de comer…! ¡Dice que ya llevas haciendo eso con la sombrilla toda la mañana!

—¡No! ¡No quiero nada de comer, Pettigrew! ¡Dile a Bella que se meta sus sándwiches por donde no le da la luz!

Peter hace un momento de silencio, gozando interiormente de cómo Lucius pierde la paciencia al enfrentarse a algo tan muggle como una simple sombrillita.

—¡¿Entonces… —grita Peter, poniendo sus manos a los costados de su boca para amplificar su voz—puedo comerme tus sándwiches?!

Lucius gruñe algo a la sombrilla e intenta clavarla una vez más:

—¡AHHH! —grita.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —pregunta Peter desde el borde del abismo donde Lucius sigue intentando clavar la sombrillita.

—¡Nada, Pettigrew! ¡NADA! Ssssss, ay, maldita sombrilla muggle, ¡asquerosa porquería! —Lucius maldice luego de haberse clavado la sombrilla sobre el pie.

Peter traga saliva, eso se ve doloroso.

—Supongo que eso le quitará definitivamente el hambre… —susurra, yendo hacia donde está Bellatrix para comerse los sándwiches de Lucius.

**9**

—Como quisiera ser pez —dice Voldy, guiñándole el ojo a una chica rubia de _grandes atributos_—para meter mi nariz en tu pecera.

La bofetada que la chica le da, resuena tan fuerte que Nagini se pregunta si su amo seguirá teniendo nariz que meter en las "peceras" de las personas.

—Mi ssssseñor —sisea la serpiente—. Deje de hacer el ridículo, por favor.

**10**

Snape sale del mar con una gran y burlona sonrisa en el rostro, en un cubo de basura cercano tira una misteriosa bolsa de residuos negra que chorrea agua y unas patas de rana. Al recordar la cara del menor de los Black vuelve a carcajearse, debiendo agarrarse del cubo de basura para no tirarse al suelo y morir de la risa.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta una voz a su espalda que hace que se le erice el cabello de la nuca.

—¿Aquí dónde, mi Señor? —dice girándose, borrando cualquier rastro de la sonrisa de su rostro, colocando nuevamente su máscara de expresión adusta y severa.

El Lord lo observa de arriba abajo, como sopesando el comportamiento de su súbdito. Sobre los hombros de Voldemort, Nagini permanece colgada como una especie de estola viviente de piel de víbora y también taladra a Severus con su mirada, o al menos eso se imagina Snape, porque no puede ver los ojos de la serpiente por las gafas de sol que ésta lleva.

—Aquí, Severus, qué estás haciendo aquí—repite el Lord la pregunta y Severus se aclara la garganta con ligero nerviosismo—. Parecías estarte…riendo.

La mirada del Señor Tenebroso parece calarle en el alma.

—Es la falta de aire, mi Lord. Salí a correr un poco…y al cansarme me apoyé en este lugar.

Snape sobreactúa tener la respiración alterada y finge limpiarse sudor de la frente, rogando porque Voldemort crea en sus palabras. El Lord entrecierra sus ojos rojos sospechosamente, y finalmente cuando habla, lo hace con una sonrisa burlona:

—Bueno, si ya te me quedas sin aire con correr un par de metros, será mejor que te pongas a hacer ejercicio, Severus. Yo te necesito en perfecto estado físico.

—Debe canssssarsse mucho —sisea Nagini al oído de Voldemort—, por el pessso extra de ssu narizzz. Lo tira hacia delante.

Voldemort evita sonreír ante el comentario de su serpiente.

—Shhhh, ¿sssiempre tieness que ser tan venenossssa? —pregunta en pársel, observando a la serpiente sobre su hombro que sonríe, haciéndole ojitos por debajo de los lentes.

Severus traga saliva, agradecido de que el Lord le haya creído su excusa, pero incómodo por tener que presenciar una conversación en pársel.

Unas chicas en trajes de baño sumamente sugestivos pasan junto a los dos magos y los ojos de Voldy van de Nagini a ellas, siguiéndolas con la mirada.

—_Fiu, fiu_… —silba en una mezcla de lenguaje de pársel-camionero y, acomodándose el paquete, se despide de Severus porque _"el deber —y los culos de las chicas—llaman"._

**11**

—Entonces intentó morderme los pies —dice Regulus, abriendo grandes sus brazos para demostrar el tamaño de las mandíbulas del tiburón—. Su boca era así de grande y sus dientes bien podían ser del tamaño del ala de una lechuza adulta.

Un grupo de muggles y Rabastan, rodeaban al menor de los Black mientras relata su aventura en medio del mar.

—No sé cómo fue que me salvé —explica Regulus, cruzando su mirada con la de Rabastan que, sentado en la arena, con las piernas recogidas y la barbilla recargada en sus rodillas, no pierde detalle de su narración con una sonrisa indulgente—. Sus grandes mandíbulas se cerraron sobre la punta de mi tabla de surf y le arrancó tal pedazo que podría matar un mamut de llegar a morderlo. Vi el instinto asesino brillando en el amarillo de sus ojos y era como si se relamiera… imaginando el sabor de mi carne.

El menor de los Black tiene a la _muggleaudiencia_ completamente fascinada con su relato. Un chico muy guapo, castaño y de mirada soñadora pregunta, totalmente metido en la historia:

—¿Y luego qué pasó?

Regulus suspira, luciendo entre abatido y concentrado en su vivencia, el suspenso está matando a la audiencia y la mayoría de las chicas no quitan sus ojos del joven Black.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunta una niña que mantiene la mano de su hermana entre las suyas.

Regulus levanta la mirada, fijando durante un segundo sus ojos grises en el mar, para después regresar toda su atención a su público.

—Era el tiburón o yo, y sabía que enfrentármele resultaría en tragedia. Mi única posibilidad era llegar nadando a la playa…pero él era un animal traicionero y decidido a tenerme como almuerzo. Fue un enfrentamiento por no ser parte de su cadena alimenticia…mientras nadaba hacia la playa, sus fauces se abrían detrás de mí, arrasando con el agua como una boca de tormenta, sus dientes filosos y llenos de rastros de sangre humana me ponían al borde del abismo entre la vida y la muerte…

Una chica contuvo el aliento, cubriéndose la boca con las manos mientras terminaba de escuchar el relato fascinada.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —pregunta Rabastan sin perder la sonrisa, encantado como siempre con la facilidad de palabra que tiene su amigo.

—No fue fácil… —dice Regulus en un melodramático suspiro, llevando una mano a su pecho—. El tiburón nadaba mucho más rápido que yo, al punto de que en algunos momentos me encontraba nadando dentro de su boca, luchando por sobrevivir y salir adelante…sus dientes raspaban mis piernas y parecía que su pútrido aliento sería el último aire que llenaría mis pulmones…¡Y entonces!

Pausa melodramática.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta la niña que está conteniendo la respiración, mientras Regulus parece concentrado, quizás recordando la traumática experiencia.

—¡Entonces vino a mí la idea que me salvó la vida! —prácticamente la audiencia del menor de los Black asciende a veinte o treinta muggles, todos absortos en su historia—. Cuando las fauces del tiburón estaban a punto de tragarme, recordé que aún llevaba mi chaleco salvavidas y me desprendí de él a toda velocidad, aventándolo hacia el estómago del tiburón que por la sorpresa detuvo su rauda persecución.

La niña que está escuchando grita emocionada y media playa aplaude mientras Regulus sonríe a Rabastan que niega con la cabeza divertido.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

Reggie agradece los aplausos y cuando Rabastan se acerca a susurrarle un _"¿Se siente bien no tener que competir con Lockhart por la atención?",_ Regulus asiente sin perder la sonrisa. Cada día más, piensa en la posibilidad de dedicarse a la actuación.

**12**

—¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora, Rodolphus? —pregunta Bellatrix mientras su marido busca algo entre los bolsos que han llevado a la playa.

—¡Busco algo que ponerme, Bella, eso hago! —grita Lestrange, ajustándose nuevamente la toalla a la cintura con nerviosismo—. ¡No puedo estar toda la tarde vistiendo únicamente tu toalla!

Bella sonríe, observando por sobre el hombro de su marido que no deja de revolver los bolsos y susurra:

—Es cierto, en algún momento tendrás que devolvérmela.

Rodolphus gruñe algo que suena como una maldición bastante machista —_"Mujer egoísta tenías que ser"—_y continúa con su búsqueda.

—¿Es que nadie trajo un bañador extra?

—Puedes intentar trasformar algo en un bañador —ofrece Bella, sacando su varita de _quiénsabedónde_, ya que sólo lleva un ajustado bikini.

—¿Algo cómo qué?—pregunta Rodolphus, prestándole atención.

—Bueno… —Bella mira alrededor, buscando algo que su marido pueda trasformar—. Puedes trasformar mi cepillo para el cabello—, comenta, mostrando un cepillo con unas cerdas bastante filosas—. O un erizo de mar…

Lestrange hace un gesto de dolor instantáneo, por la simple imagen mental de usar un _erizo de mar de bañador_.

—No, gracias —dice, volviendo a meter la mano en el bolso para buscar algo—. ¡Encontré algo! —festeja, sacando una tela que parece ser un bañador.

Pero no, no se trata de un bañador. Bellatrix se cubre la boca para reír.

—Eso, creo que es una camisa de Pettigrew.

Rodolphus maldice, poniéndose la camisa hawaiana de llamativos naranjas y amarillos.

—No soporto más estar desnudo frente a tantos muggles —comenta, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo con cara de culo y aún peor estado anímico.

—Rody, tranquilo —dice Bellatrix, sacando un blíster lleno de pastillas de su bolso—. Tómate un _Valium_ y vive las cosas con más calma.

—¿Cuántas de esas cosas te has tomado tú?

Bella se encoge de hombros, mientras responde con sinceridad:

—Ya perdí la cuenta, después del primero uno se los come como caramelos.

**13**

Voldemort suspira, sentado en una parte de la playa bastante desierta. Nagini le pasa por los hombros una capa de protector solar y de paso, se pone ella misma.

—¿Cuántassss chicasssss fueron esta vezzzz? —pregunta el Lord hablando en pársel.

Y Nagini responde:

—De tener dedossss, no me habrían alcanzzzado para contarlassssss.

El Lord suspira nuevamente, no pudiendo creer que fue rechazado por más de veinte chicas en apenas una mañana. Él creía que las muggles Californianas serían más fáciles de impresionar.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mi? —dice Voldemort mirando hacia el cielo. Justo una paloma que pasa, defeca sobre su cabeza—. ¡Aggggggg!

**14**

—¿Alguien vio mi protector solar? —pregunta Lucius, saliendo un momento del pozo de tres metros de profundidad donde se encuentra clavando la sombrilla, habiendo cambiado de lugar de trabajo al menos dos o tres veces.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —dice Bella, tirada y tomando sol, semi recostada en las piernas cruzadas de Rodolphus—. ¿Tu preciosa sombrilla no te da suficiente sombra?

Lucius la ignora y camina, sacudiéndose la arena del cuerpo hasta donde se ve la botella de protector tirada en el suelo. Exprime el tarro, volcando una generosa cantidad, y frente a la mirada de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, se la pasa por el pecho y los hombros.

La piel comienza a tornársele verde.

Rodolphus parpadea un par de veces y Bella se cubre la boca para no reírse.

—¿Me quedó blanco?—pregunta Lucius, después de pasarse protector por el rostro. Bellatrix y Rodolphus niegan.

—Blanco no.

—Bien —dice Lucius, caminando nuevamente hacia el pozo donde intenta clavar la sombrilla—. Creo que intentaré clavar la sombrilla en otro lugar —comenta, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los esposos Lestrange.

Cuando Lucius desaparece de escena, Bellatrix estalla en carcajadas. Siempre pensó que Malfoy era un ser de Marte, pero ahora realmente parece un marciano.

**15**

Nagini está tirada al sol sobre una toalla rosada, su piel brilla ligeramente por el bronceador y parece dormir tras las gafas oscuras.

Justo en ese momento siente el flujo de la magia recorriendo su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos descubre que ha sido parcialmente enterrada en la arena.

—Oh, diablossss —maldice, observando como la arena forma sobre ella una figura femenina: caderas, piernas, pechos, todo de arena, una perfecta obra de arte. Nagini se observa y prueba poner una mirada sensual—Ssssí, realmente las curvas me favorecen.

En algún lugar escondido, Severus no puede parar de reírse. Todavía en sus dedos queda también algo de tintura mágica de color verde, al verla recuerda que es mejor quitársela, antes de levantar sospechas.

**16**

Rabastan llega con dos helados y le tiende uno a Regulus.

—Nunca creí comerme un helado muggle —comenta el menor de los Black, dándole una lamida al helado.

—¿Todo sea por la causa? —bromea Rabastan, sentándose junto a su amigo en la arena.

Regulus asiente divertido, quizás ser mortífago sí sea algo que valga la pena probar. Al levantar la mirada, algo lo saca de sus gratos pensamientos.

—¡U-un monstruo d-del agua, Ra-Ra-Rabastan! —grita, cubriéndose detrás de Rabastan mientras pasa una _criatura_ de cabello rubio y piel verde, llevando una sombrilla y murmurando en un lenguaje extraño.

**17**

Rodolphus ata mejor la toalla a su cintura, algo llama su atención y se acerca a la playa. Cerca del mar, una caracola de vistosos colores parece llamarlo.

—¡Hey, Bella, mira esto! —dice agachándose para juntar la caracola del suelo, la caracola brilla cuando la toca y una brisa nace del suelo, haciendo que la toalla que lleva a la cintura salga volando.

Bellatrix se cubre los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

—He visto tu culo demasiadas veces para que me llame la atención, Rodolphus —comenta sin dejar de cubrirse los ojos.

Rodolphus tira de la camisa hawaiana hacia abajo, intentando cubrirse mientras grita:

—¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA EL GRACIOSO, ME LAS PAGARÁ!

Una vieja muggle, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sufre un infarto…un infarto feliz. Lleva tanto sin ver una buena varita mágica.

**18**

—Repite conmigo: no hay monstruos en el agua.

Regulus hace caras ante las palabras de su amigo y Rabastan suspira, sentado de piernas frente al menor de los Black.

—Vamos, Regulus —vuelve a decir Lestrange—. Repite conmigo: No hay monstruos en el agua.

—Pero… —se excusa Regulus, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol. Está abrazado a la casita del guardacostas, sin ninguna intención de volver a acercarse al agua—. Sí hay, Raby. Los vimos caminando por la playa.

Rabastan se pasa una mano por el cabello en un gesto bastante nervioso.

—Entonces, si hay en la playa ¿por qué piensas que sólo te atacarán en el agua? —No termina de decir la frase cuando se Regulus sube a la casita del guardacostas, que justo en ese momento no se encuentra, diciendo:

—¡Pero, serás, Rabastan! ¡Si te diste cuenta de eso lo habrías dicho hace mucho rato!

Voldemort se va acercando por la playa y Regulus lo ve desde lo alto: el Lord camina con sus chinelas playeras y su bañador de simple y liso color negro, no hay pistas de Nagini.

—Señor Tenebroso a las doce —comenta Regulus y Rabastan mira hacia atrás, para toparse con el Lord que llega arrastrando los pies.

—Mi Señor —dice el menor de los Lestrange, haciendo una reverencia ante el paso del Lord.

—Rabastan, Regulus—Los reconoce Voldemort, saludándolos al pasar apenas con un asentimiento. Viene desganado, la marca de una mano femenina en la mejilla.

—Psss —llama Regulus a Rabastan cuando el Lord se ha alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el menor de los Lestrange, levantando la vista hacia Regulus que sigue subido a la casita del guardacostas.

Regulus se recuesta, observando a su compañero de curso desde la altura.

—Acabo de notar…al mirar todo desde acá arriba, que el Lord se está quedando calvo.

Rabastan niega con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Regulus, con comentarios como ese vas a hacer que nos mate —El menor de los Black simplemente sonríe, haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Comentarios como cuáles?

—Nada, Regulus, nada. Tú sigue en la tuya, los monstruos del agua son mucho más peligrosos que el Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Ves! —grita Reg, apuntando a Rabastan con un dedo—. ¡Hasta tú reconoces que aquí hay muchos monstruos marinos!

**19**

Nagini se retuerce un poco bajo la arena, ya comienza a sentirse como una lombriz, y eso no es una sensación que le guste. Unas chicas muggles pasan caminando cerca, y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la serpiente enterrada, pisan donde se encuentra la cola de Nagini.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —grita la serpiente, saliendo a la superficie de golpe, enfrentándose a las muggles—¿Cómo sssse atreven a pisssssarme a mí? —exclama, exaltada y dispuesta a atacar.

—¡Ahhhh, una serpientota! —grita una de las muggles y su amiga enseguida grita lo mismo, señalando hacia Nagini completamente aterradas.

Nagini eleva las _no-cejas_ (las serpientes no tienen cejas) y muestra los dientes.

—Prepárensssssse para sssser mordidasssss —sisea y las chicas no necesitan hablar pársel para saber que la serpiente se prepara para atacarlas. Se abrazan entre ellas y lloran. Nagini sisea feliz de poder, al fin, hincarle el diente a alguien en ese viaje, pero justo cuando está por saltar al ataque una voz la detiene.

—¡Nagini, deja a esas chicas tan monas! —Voldemort no le habla en pársel, pero Nagini sabe lo que le está pidiendo y se detiene en medio del ataque.

—Ellasssss me pissssaron —sisea, queriendo el permiso para atacar sin culpa ni remordimientos.

Voldemort se pone entre la serpiente y las muggles, teatralizando un enfrentamiento épico. Las chicas se refugian a su espalda y el Señor Tenebroso se siente en el cielo. Síiii, al fin un ligue, ya era hora.

La serpiente mira a las chicas con odio, sólo porque tienen pechos y brazos, su amo las prefiere a ellas. ¡Ja! Ya verán cuando Voldy las mate en la noche, después de divertirse un ratito.

Nagini colea y les da la espalda, comenzando a alejarse por la playa muy ofendida.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —exclama una de las muggles, mirando a Voldy agradecida, pero la otra lo observa con desconfianza. Hace apenas unas horas ese mismo hombre la había estado molestando.

—No ha sido nada, chicas.

—Sí —balbucea la chica más desconfiada—, pero ¿cómo sabía el nombre de la serpiente? ¿No será acaso que usted está aliado con la serpiente para impresionarnos a mi amiga y a mí?

Mierda, ¿por qué los muggles eran tan inteligentes hoy en día? Voldemort no sabe qué responderle y, antes de que pueda idear una respuesta que no suene muy absurda, está recibiendo dos cachetadas —una por mejilla—y ve a las chicas alejarse.

—¡Maldición! —grita, saltando sobre la arena y armando berrinche—. ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

Al parecer, los problemas para ligar son algo familiar, y al pobre y solitario del Señor Tenebroso, no se le ha ocurrido aún el utilizar una poción de amor.

**20**

—¿Dónde está Lucius?—pregunta Peter a Bellatrix—. No lo vi en su _pozo sombrillero_.

—Regresó a su casa —responde Bella, leyendo una revista—, volando en una bicicleta, junto con un niño, en una película de Steven Spielberg.

—¿Qué?—pregunta de nuevo Peter, sin entender nada.

—Nada, nada —dice Bella, quitándole importancia a su comentario—. Demasiado efecto secundario del _Valium_.

Peter mira a Rodolphus, como pidiendo una explicación, pero Lestrange solamente se encoje de hombros. Lleva la camisa de Peter como si fuera una falda, cerrando el cuello a la altura de la cintura y abotonándola para que no se caiga como las toallas. Colagusano prefiere no preguntar, comienza a replantearse qué hace pasándose a ese bando.

—Creo que iré…a buscarlo —dice, caminando hacia atrás lentamente, para alejarse de Bella y Rodolphus sin darles la espalda, sea lo qué sea lo que tienen, puede ser contagioso.

Peter va caminando por la playa, el sol ya se ha ocultado prácticamente por completo y cada vez se ven menos muggles. A lo lejos divisa a Severus, sigue con su traje negro, pero ahora en el atardecer no desentona tanto.

—Snape ¿has visto a Lucius? —pregunta Peter, prestando atención a que Severus lleva una canasta con una palita de arena y unas cuantas caracolas de mar.

—Son para unas pociones —explica Snape al ver la mirada de Peter sobre sus cosas para hacer bromas, después que no digan que su enemistad con los Merodeadores resulta injustificada.

—Sí, claro —dice Peter, decidiendo mejor no preguntar nada al respecto—. ¿Has visto a Lucius? —repite.

—No soy su niñero.

Severus no lo mira al pasar de largo y Peter bufa molesto, Snape es un completo amargado, ni siquiera en la playa puede divertirse, es un aburrido.

Peter sigue buscando, ya casi están por irse.

**21**

Voldemort está sentado de piernas cruzadas, el atardecer se ve hermoso en el mar, pero no tiene ninguna chica. A su lado, Nagini sigue ofendida con él y hace horas que responde la conversación con _mono-siseos_, pero el Lord está demasiado deprimido para notarlo.

—No entiendo por qué las chicas no me miran, Nagini —suspira, acariciando la piel de la serpiente—¿No les gustan los hombres poderosos? ¿Qué tengo de malo? Yo solamente quiero un poco de cariño…

Nagini, tras las gafas de sol, pone los ojos en blanco mientras sisea: _"Sssse, claro". _

La serpiente se estira, mientras Voldemort sigue auto compadeciéndose, pero de repente las quejas del Lord se detienen y Nagini levanta la mirada.

—Sabes, Nagini… hoy estás muy guapa —comenta el Lord y Nagini se baja las gafas, mirándolo a los ojos.

Enseguida vuelve a subírselas diciendo:

—Olvídalo, cariño, yo no soy segundo plato de nadie.

**22**

La noche cubre por completo la playa, mientras los mortífagos se están retirando. Ya nadie queda y la luna brilla en el cielo junto con las estrellas.

—Que hermoso cielo —comenta Rabastan.

—Es cierto —coincide Regulus—. También es lindo este silencio…

—Tienes razón —dice Rabastan, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el sonido de la noche.

—¡LO LOGRÉEEEE! —se escucha una voz en medio de la noche por sobre el sonido del mar—. ¡TE GANÉ, MALDITA SOMBRILLA! ¡YO, LUCIUS MALFOY, HE VENCIDO!

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
